Infierno en la isla
by maelita
Summary: Nunca te han preguntado... ¿si te fueras a una isla desierta ,a quién te llevarías?, pues bien ,definitivamente esa no era la pregunta indicada esta sino ¿a quién no te llevarías?, la respuesta Edward Cullen
1. preguntas

¿El me odiatanto? , si Dios me refiero a ti…creo que preferiría haberme ahogado, por lo menos así no hubiera tenido que aguantar a este hijo del mal, no lo entiendo a qué edad piensa madurar, se la pasa haciéndome bromitas sin sentido, se hace el chulito, y a veces hasta me ignora, de verdad no lo entiendo,

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 17 años , dentro de unas horas me arrepentiré de haber subido al avión y desearé con todas mis fuerzas haberme ahogado.

No sé qué es peor , estar aquí con edward cullen solos o estar con el mismo freddy kruger

* * *

sé que no es mucho pero es la introducción xD


	2. La caída

Aquí comienza todo, soy primeriza :)

me hice un lío tratando de subirlo pero a entendí como SUBIRLO

* * *

-Bella, mi Bella te voy a extrañar tanto…no te vayas –dijo mi madre sollozando

-Mamá ya hemos hablado de esto una y mil veces, necesito irme de Phoenix-le repetí por enésima vez, es que no se iba a cansar nunca, entiendo que una madre pueda estar preocupada, pero lo de mi madre era excesivo, solo con decir que me había hecho un horario de cuando bañarme y cuando no.

-Si , lo entiendo, bueno entonces vete ya, sino no sé que seré capaz de hacer, si después te llaman diciendo que me he muerto o me corté las venas , no te sientas culpable, tu tenías que irte , dejándome aquí …sola, sin cariño...vete Bella- a veces mi madre podía ser muy dramática, la culpa de todo la tenía la nueva chica de limpieza que se pasaba horas de horas mirando novelas por la televisión, y claro mi madre para acompañarla había comenzado a verlas también.

Por suerte habíamos llegado 3 horas antes sino hubiera perdido el avión, mi padre se llevó a mi madre a rastras, la gente los miraba de forma extraña pero bueno así era mi familia.

Una vez ubicada en mi sitio, junto a la ventana saque mi i pod y me puse a escuchar música, lastimosamente a los cinco minutos la tuve que apagar, la azafata me estaba haciendo gestos con las manos, bueno solo serán diez minutos supongo.

-Gracias-me dijo ella con cortesía

-Disculpe, joven podría apagar todos sus aparatos electrónicos, interfieren con la señal del avión- decía la azafata, que por cierto era bastante guapa , le estaba haciendo justo los mismo gestos que a mí , supongo que le hizo caso ya que se marcho diciendo un gracias.

De pronto sentí unos leves golpes en la espalda , era mi compañero de atrás , me giré y me topé con unos ojos esmeralda preciosos

-Uy perdona solo estaba guardando mi "aparato electrónico" – me dijo con una sonrisa, yo también le dediqué una, aunque desde luego no tan bonita como la suya .

-Descuida, a mi también me lo han hecho guardar- dije un poco sonrojada, el me volvió a dedicar otra sonrisa, pero esta vez una que nunca había visto en nadie, una sonrisa torcida, su sonrisa torcida.

-¿Quieres un chicle?, va bien para los oídos, ya sabes, cuando se te tapan y eso-

-Sí gracias- cogí el chicle con nerviosismo

- Por cierto me llamo Edward Cullen y tu nombre es…-me dijo entre el hueco que se formaba ente mi ventana y mi asiento.

-Isabella, pero todos me llaman Bella

-Por favor señores, abróchense los cinturones, estamos a punto de despegar- se escuchó en el avión, el tal Edward puso cara de espanto al ver que un chico se acercaba.

-Ey… ¿no me presentas a tu amiga Eddie?- me reí ante aquel apodo, disimuladamente por supuesto, aunque desde luego Edward se dio cuenta, el chico me dedicó una sonrisa, no tan bonita como la de Edward, pero también quitaba el aire.

-Bella, el es Mike mi hermano- ¿su hermano? Esta claro que la belleza era cosa de familia, sus cabellos eran más rubios que los de Edward, y tenía los ojos de un azul intenso, además era musculoso con una sonrisa espectacular, ¿se podía pedir más?

-hola Bella, ¿se sienta alguien a tu lado?- Guau eso era ir rápido pero, me halagó que lo dijera.

-No-le sonreí de la mejor forma.

Pasamos una hora hablando, me había contado toda su vida, él y su hermano se dirigían a Brasil porque su madre no los quería en casa sin hacer nada así que les compró dos pasajes para que acompañaran a su abuela todo el verano, me dijo que la idea no le agradó mucho al principio pero se tubo que resignar, también hablo de que le encantaba jugar al futbol , era muy gracioso, tenía cada anécdota…en fin Mike resulto ser fantástico, pero he de admitir que no me gustó mucho que dejara a Edward de lado, tampoco es que fuera muy fácil no dejarlo al margen ya que el se sentaba atrás pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por unirse a nuestra conversación, hice un último intento.

-oye Edward ¿y que piensas hacer este verano?, además de acompañar a tu abuela?

-acompañar a mi hermano- dijo con la voz un poco gruesa, nada que ver con la voz aterciopelada con la que nos conocimos.

-Oh, saben si quieren nos podríamos reunir en el verano y así conocen también a mis amigos.

- Es una idea Genial, pásame tu número.-me dijo Mike entusiasmadísimo, se notaba a leguas que Mike era el hermano sociable, era tan fácil hablar con él.

Pasaron dos horas más, de vez en cuando Mike y yo nos girábamos para hacerle algún comentario a Edward, el dormía o escuchaba música, rara vez nos daba respuestas que no fueran monosílabos, lástima, me había dado una muy buena impresión al principio, pero este es el ejemplo que una cara bonita no es suficiente, en cambio Mike lo tenía todo, el único defecto que encontraba en el era que a veces podía llegar a ser un poco creído.

- Señoras y Señores en este momento estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias, abróchense los cinturones y permanezcan en sus asientos.- a los segundos se sintieron unos fuertes temblores, Mike estaba durmiendo, me giré y vi que Edward estaba mirando por la ventana con una ceja levantada y una mueca de preocupación.

-No pasa nada, esto siempre ocurre.- le sonreí para que se calmara.

- No, no siempre, ven acércate- me desconcertó un poco que me dijera eso pero le hice caso y me senté a su lado, este avión no iba tan lleno.

- ¿Ves eso? , los motores están demasiado viejos, no están capacitados para llevar un avión de 150 toneladas.

-No digas tonterías, no nos habrían embarcado si estuviese en malas condiciones, no seas paranoico.- en eso el avión se tambaleó de forma que hizo que Mike despertara.

-Bells, me cambiaste-poniendo puchero, se veía adorable.

-No Miki, por nada del mundo- le dije apretando sus cachetes fuertemente, entonces me giré y vi como Edward ponía los ojos en blanco, no le tenía la confianza suficiente como para hacerle lo mismo, aunque me hubiera gustado, la verdad era que con mike la confianza había surgido a la media hora.

-Podemos dejarnos de cursilerías…- no pudo continuar ya que el avión comenzó a temblar de manera estrepitosa, todo el mundo gritaba, se desataron de la parte de arriba eso que es para respirar, de pronto escuché a alguien gemir, era mike se encontraba encogido en su asiento.

- Bella me cambias de lugar, yo sé cómo calmarlo, es algo complicado de explicar, como un trauma que le ocurrió, nos ocurrió- le miré y le cambié de sitio tan pronto como acabó de hablar .Edward le comenzó a hablar y decir cosas como, siempre pasa esto en los aviones, no tienes que preocuparte, es solo por la lluvia y el temblor de las maletas; en el fondo veía claramente que todo era mentira, lo veía en sus ojos, en como los cerraba con fuerza para creer que todo era una pesadilla .Bueno por lo menos moriría con su hermano, no moriría solo como yo.

-Señores pasajeros por favor pónganse los chalecos salvavidas y abróchense los cinturones, el avión aterrizará en breves momentos en medio del atlántico, por favor mantengan la calma, los azafatas los guiaran hacia las salidas de emergencia.

-Edward…- le miré de forma alarmada, el me indicó con una mirada la puerta del baño.

- pero han dicho que..- no me dejó acabar

- Bella sé lo que han dicho, no les hagas caso, vamos al baño…claro eso si quieres salvar tu vida.

- pero ¿y Mike? ¿Lo vas a dejar aquí?- dije de caminó al baño

- Solo quiero decirte lo que vamos a hacer, planear, tenemos 5 minutos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta no pude evitar escuchar como un viejo decía " estas hormonas, hasta en estos momentos tienen ganas", enrojecí completamente, esa idea era totalmente bochornosa.

Cuando entramos no pude evitar ponerme aun más roja, los baños eran pequeños, esto hacía que Edward y yo tuviéramos que estar pegados en una posición un tanto incómoda.

- Mira, puedes elegir hacer lo que quieras pero a veces Ellos, no lo saben todo.-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Me refiero a que, ¿cómo sabías todo eso?

- Mi padre tenía un jet privado, y además era piloto, de pequeño siempre me llevaba a pilotar con él, Mike se quedaba a casa, desde que se traumó cuando casi nos estrellamos en un helicóptero. No hay mucho tiempo, este avión va a explotar , un azafata lo dijo cuando estaba consolando a Mike, esto significa que no todos sobreviviremos, por lo menos no los que no saben nadar o tienen miedo a las alturas, y aunque ninguno no supiera o no tuviera miedo, es prácticamente imposible que lleguemos todos a tiempo a salir del avión , no llegaremos a aterrizar, somos demasiados.

- ¿qué propones?, esto en una locura- mi madre me matará

- estas en un avión a punto de explotar y te preocupas porque tu madre te valla a matar, no lo hagas, para eso ya estarás muerta, claro eso si no tenemos suerte. Bueno, lo que haremos será ir a la puerta de emergencia de atrás , así el viento nos empujará para atrás y tendremos menos posibilidades de chocar con un ala, me tendrás que ayudar a abrir la puerta, mi hermano ahora mismo no creo que tenga las fuerzas suficientes como para poder abrir una de esas puertas, rápido, nos quedan 6 minutos aproximadamente.

Salimos del baño y las viejas nos miraban con cara de desaprobación.

-No les hagas caso, estamos sudados por el calor del baño, pero no tenemos la ropa desordenada.- dijo sonriéndome, todo para calmarme, pero su comentario hizo que me pusiera roja como un tomate.

-jajaja…gracias.- su risa era tan agradable, pero me puse aún más roja.

-¿por qué?- le pregunté con cara de circunstancia.

-por hacerme reír, realmente estoy nervioso, y me cuesta admitirlo pero tengo miedo.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos, cogí a Mike de la mano y nos dirigimos los tres a la puerta de emergencia, Edward y yo comenzamos a hacer fuerza con la puerta, era muy dura pero se abrió en cuanto Mike nos hecho una mano, nos agarramos de cualquier cosa , el viento era fuerte , nos arrastraba, los azafatas nos gritaban e insultaban al igual que los pasageros.

- Salten, no hay otra opción este avión no resistirá.- dijo Edward antes de saltar.

* * *

Bueno, dejadme reviws porfa...me harán mucha ilusión!!!! así pondré los capitulos más seguidos:)


	3. hogar dulce hogar

he tenido un poco de tiempo libre así que aquí dejo otro capitulo

* * *

Todo pasó muy rápido, me aferré a la mano de Mike y el me miró, quizás por última vez, miré también a Edward, éste también cogía la mano a Mike, sentí como hielos atravesando todo mi cuerpo desde abajo, me gustó el sentir el dolor del frío quemando mi piel, si siento dolor, es que estoy viva, nadé para afuera con las manos libres, casi libres, me había vuelto a agarrar debajo del mar de la mano de Mike. Cuando salí a la superficie lo primero que vi fue la cara de Mike tenía una expresión de alivio en la cara, estábamos vivos, por el momento. Entonces me percaté, si Mike estaba allí, ¿quién me agarraba la mano?

-lo siento- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos cuando se percató de que me cogía la mano, sus ojos, sentí frío, su mirada era de terror, ese terror helaba.

-¿Edward te pasa algo?- le pregunté

- Bella mira arriba, al norte- seguía sin mirarme, cuando lo vi, parecía una lluvia de personas, pero la lluvia paró porque el avión explotó, era como una película, no escuchaba nada estaban muy lejos.

-No quiero ser frío pero ahora ¿que haremos?-preguntó Mike, había sido frío pero tenía razón, ahora ¿que haríamos?

- Bien, tenemos que esperar a que caigan los trozos del avión, Bella tu eres mujer…

- Bravo, muy agudo – le dije enfadada, Mike se rió.

- No te pongas histérica, has visto Titanic ¿verdad?.. Todas las chicas lo hacen.

- Pues esta chica no lo ha hecho, no me gusta Titanic, es una mala imitación de Romeo y Julieta.- le dije casi escupiéndole. La verdad era que si había visto la película , pero era por llevarle la contra

- ¿Quieres dejarlo?... ¿qué te pasa? Deja de gritarme, solo lo decía porque en una escena Leonardo utiliza una puerta a modo de bote para Marie.

- Rose- le corregí, pero me arrepentí al instante, el me miró con cara de suspicacia, el muy idiota lo había hecho a propósito.

-¿Te sabes los nombres Edward?, creí que eso solo era para chicas jaja.

-Bueno pues esta película te va a salvar el trasero Mike.

Esperamos un buen rato, unas 5 horas hasta que Edward divisó un trozos del avión a un kilómetro, fue y volvió tan rápido como pudo.

- Bella ponte encima.- me dijo como ordenándome.

- ponte tú, tú trajiste la tabla

- tienes razón- me dijo, me quedé con los ojos completamente abiertos, la verdad no me lo esperaba, pensaba que iba a insistir pero no lo hizo.

- Mike toma la otra tabla, te has torcido un pie.

- pero Edward ¿y bella? es mujer, resistirá menos -preguntó Mike gentilmente. Mike si era un caballero.

- ¿de verdad?- eso me enfureció, lo empuje de la madera y calló al mar.

-¿Eres idiota?- me preguntó furioso

-No, tú eres el idiota aquí, deja de molestarme, se puede saber ¿qué te pasa conmigo?

-Solo porque no quiero tener un asesinato en mi conciencia te vas a subir a esa tabla.

- NO, no quiero tu caridad, y menos subirme a tu tabla.- dije temblando.

-¿quieres dejar de ser tan orgullosa?, súbete a la maldita tabla o morirás de frío, sé que te subirías a la de Mike con todo el gusto del mundo pero el esta lesionado y tiene que estar cómodo, por favor súbete.

Me subí con la ayuda de Edward, la tabla era un poco estrecha por lo que Edward y yo estábamos pegados mirando en direcciones diferentes. Era la una de la madrugada cuando sentí que me moría, solo tenía un suéter, no tenía una chaqueta como ellos.

Sentí como mi compañero me abrazó por detrás cubriéndome así con su chaqueta, fue un alivio, calentaba bastante.

-Solo es para que no te mueras- me susurro al oído ¿nervioso? , sentía su olor, y sus labios en mi cuello, me giré de forma que quedamos cara a cara.

-lo siento, tengo frío por delante- lo abracé y me sentí tan bien, era cálido y su olor…olía diferente, no era perfume ni nada de eso, era él.

-¿Crees que lo lograremos?- me preguntó

-Sí, o al menos eso es lo que tienes que creer, sino todo irá a mal.

Nos quedamos dos horas más así, de repente sentí unas punzadas por todo el cuerpo, y comencé a temblar.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?-pregunta tonta la verdad pensé

-no, me muero de frío, siento cuchillas en el cuerpo.

-te voy a ayudar, pero no es nada personal, solo lo hago con fines de supervivencia.

Le miré a la cara y vi a lo que se refería, me comenzó a besar el cuello, el mentón, el placer era inigualable, lo hacía de una manera suave y realmente ya no tenía frío, funcionaba.

-Edward…no tienes porque en serio- le dije con los ojos cerrados.

-¿aún sigues sintiendo frío?- me preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara, sus dientes eran perfectos, sus ojos verdes eran tan bonitos, y su pelo bronce con dorado despeinado.

-gracias.

Nos abrazamos otra vez intentando guardar el calor.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos, Mike había dormido toda la noche, me preocupaba su pie. Habíamos atado las tablas así pasase lo que pasase continuaríamos juntos.

-No puede ser- gritó Edward.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me erguí

-¿Eso es una Isla?

-¡Sí!, Mike ¿la ves?

-Eso explica el calor.-respondió el

Remamos hasta la isla durante 3 horas seguidas, ¡con las manos!, nunca me imagine estar en esta situación.

-Mike con más fuerza, te has torcido el pie no el brazo.- gritó Edward

-me gustaría verte en mi situación- dijo Mike refunfuñando

-¿os queréis callar de una vez?, estáis gastando energía.- grité, esos dos me tenían harta.

Una vez llegamos a la isla nos tiramos en la arena y estuvimos así 30 minutos, descansando y secándonos la ropa con los rayos del sol, parecíamos chuletas a la parrilla, el sonido de las olas era muy relajante, cerré los ojos y me sumí en el mejor sueño , estaba agotada.

-Bells, despierta vamos a comer.- me dijo una suave voz, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Mike, le sonreí y le pregunté:

-¿qué hay para comer?

-Pescado, la especialidad de la casa-me reí ante aquel comentario, obvio tenía que ser la especialidad de la casa, no había otra cosa.

Me levante y nos dirigimos donde estaba Edward.

-Mike no camines mucho, esa venda no resistirá-dijo Edward inclinándose para ayudar a su hermano.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer, el pescado estaba exquisito.

-Esta buenísimo, ¿qué lleva?

-pescado, agua de mar,piedras, nosé Bellita yo no lo preparé

-fuí yo -dijo edward un poco avergonzado, el rojo de sus mejillas era realmente adorable.

-vaya, no sabía que supieras cocinar

-tampoco es que nos conozcamos de toda la vida

-si pero de tu hermano ya me la sé completa

-y qué? yo no soy como Mike, somos totalmente diferentes- me dijo alzando una ceja

-no lo había notado- dije sarcástica, a lo que el respondió con una mirada ofendida

-me voy a explorar la isla un rato, no quiero discutir- se levantó

-y quién a dicho que yo quiera?- pero me ignoró completamente-Mike no vas a decir nada?

-creo que a mi pescado le faltaban 5 minutos más- dijo sonriendo, le dirigí una mirada asesina- ésta bien, dejalo un rato y se calmará, ahora mismo esta un poco susceptible.

* * *

reviewsssssssssss :D


End file.
